A visit from the future
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Can an unexpected visit help with the thoughts that plague his mind? SAINW based. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A visit from the future. PART ONE

.

It wasn't often, but when it did happen, it could continue for weeks on end. Why? Because he was a stubborn fool when it came to his own health.

Sure he wasn't Raph, but that meant nothing really.

It had been weeks now. The thunderous blue vortex that had taken each of them off to different places. Raph to the races, Leo to Usagi's world, Mikey to a world of superheroes. And him? A hellish place where he'd basically killed his own brothers, just to stop the enemy that should have been defeated long ago.

Tossing over Don stared at the ceiling. The plain white tiles did nothing to sooth his plagued mind, the nightmares still came.

It had been over three weeks now, why couldn't he just get over it? Leave it in the past, and continue to his future? Easy. His future was a hell where he'd disappeared and cost his brothers their happiness, and their lives. He had been the one who'd made that _stupid _plan, he was the one who had been gone for thirty years! But why? Why did he disappear, why did he leave his family, why did he leave his friends?

Another sigh, and Don sat up. He wasn't getting any sleep, that was apparent. Placing his feet on the cold, cement floor he walked across his room, switching the lamp on. The small amount of light casting shadows around the room, and over his olive skin. Bags ran deeply under his coffee eyes, making his face more sunken in from his lack of sleep.

"...stupid..It wasn't my future! why does it still attack me!" Don said in a hushed whimpered yell. Scrubbing at his eyes, Don slumped into his computer chair. His brother had begged him not to put _another _computer there but...well he needed it, and with out the computer in his room, how was he to check the systems when he woke up? It was mandatory, they couldn't survive without the security systems. Okay, they could, but it just wasn't safe.

Safe.

What if he disappeared tomorrow?He'd have to check all the security systems today, just to make sure everything was running correctly. That way, if any did happen, at least the others would be safe.

Swiveling in his chair, Don looked at his door. He was hiding in here a lot lately.

Maybe, maybe he would come out and see the others today. Mikey was talking about a new video game, Leo wanted the toaster fixed, _again, _And Raph..well Raph basically had Don's full week planned out. He wanted to work on the new updates for his bike, then there was that new patch job needed for Raph's punching bag, also the alarm clock had died painfully when that said had _accidentily _smashed it into teeny..tiny..pieces.

Standing up, Don went for the door, peeking out he looked to see if anyone else was up.

No one.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Don slinked out, heading for the kitchen. He hasn't eaten much past a cup of coffee so he could still participate in training. Now, with his stomach empty, food was pretty much on the top of his list. Entering the kitchen, Don went straight for the fridge, pulling out his desired food.

" ya sneak outta your room now, Dony-boy?"

Don whirled around to seek where the voice was coming from. " Raph? what are-are you doing up this early?"

" oooh, already get tha stutter, and I just got here...hmphf..so Don, how'd ya sleep tonight?"

Don blinked. " to-tonight? Fine, Raph..now if you don't mind, I'm hungry"

Raph gave a dark chuckle. " Sure ya slept fine brainiac..That's why ya up so early...Oh an next time ya decide to do rounds, make sure we're asleep first."

Don blushed slightly. " I wasn't doing 'rounds' Raph" He snapped. " I was simply checking to-to see if-"

" we were safe, ya I know. Trust me brainiac, I get ya've been off on your.. whateva..but seriously you need ta get some sleep, your startin' to look like a zombie, more so then Mike does afta an all night vid fest. So get your ass to bed"

Don gave a snarl, slaming his plate on the counter. " I'm _fine! _Nothings wrong! okay? I-I just can't sleep.." Don sighed.

Raph gave a nod. " Wanna talk about it"

Don shook his head. " No..it-its nothing really, I'm just not sleeping well"

" that makes it something" Raph said, rolling his eyes. Walking over to the counter he leaned back. " just spill it. It might help, ya know?"

Giving a sigh, Don leaned on the counter beside Raph. No, he didn't want to say anything, especially not to Raph. he would just make fun of him, say it was stupid, childish. Yet, didn't Raph have a lot of night mares? Don used to here him when they had rooms beside each other.

Raph was taping his fingers, waitng for a reply. He was sick of never getting a reply from said purple clad turtle, so at this point, he wasn't leaving without one so when it came, he could bearly here it.

" what?" Raph said, turning to look at his brother who's eyes were down cast.

"..nightmares" he said again, a little louder this time.

Raph blinked. Sure nightmares were on his list, but they weren't at the top.. " nightmares, huh? k so talk it out. "

Don's head snapped to the side. Why was Raph so keen on figuring out what was digging at him? " I would prefer not to, Thanks anyway." He said, then turning put his plate in the sink and started heading for his room.

" This have anythin' to do with disappearing?"

Don froze, turning slowly to meet a pair of burning amber eyes. No one spoke for a moment they just stood there silently. " how-how did you know that?"

Raph scoffed, crossing his arms. " you're the only one ta not say anythin' about what happened...figured it had ta be bad."

Don fidgeted under Raph's intense gaze. With a small nod, he went back into the kitchen, standing in front of Raph. "...bad is an understatement, Raphie."

With that, Don began to speak of everything. How he'd been missing for thirty years, how Splinter had died, Mikey's missing arm and how cold he'd become. Then he told Raph of how he and Leo no longer spoke, how they were at each others throats, ready to kill each other. Then, then he went on about how he'd killed them all. How it was Don's idiotic plan that had ran the rest of them into the ground. Don spoke of how they'd all followed him, ready to do what ever he had to say, and that was what killed them all.

Raph, stood there, nodding when he should, but never spoke, just allowing Don to finish and finally let it out.

" It was me!...I-I killed you ! we-well them but..God Raph, they just followed me in! They, they didn't even question! and god! It was so stupid!" Don yelled, covering his eyes with his slightly trembling hands. A hand on his shoulder jostled him from his memory relapse.

" Ya really think that, don't you?" Raph said, his tone not harsh, but most definitely not soft. " Don..your our level head, or brains, and our ya know..uh- shit, Don your the one that' kept us alive an' livin'!...They were us right?..Okay, so then I know me. I would have followed you to tha end of the earth, Don. We followed you because, we knew."

Don looked up at Raph, cunfused. Raph smirked, shaking his head.

" Don, they knew it wasn't gonna end well. And ya know why they still went in by your lead? Cause they trusted ya to finish it. You did, and I think that's what they really needed...a brother back. So they could be a team, so they could put an end ta that asshole Shredder. Ya saved the planet Don. "

A choked whimper left Don's throat. " But Raph-"

" No 'buts', Don I aint hearin' it" Raph snarled. " Even if they weren't us or what eva, you were still their brother, they followed you cause they trusted you. I'd do the same thing."

Don looked up startled by Raph's statement, but all he saw in Raph's golden eyes was a shining determination meant to quench any doubt Don could possibly hold.

"But-"

" What did I _just _say?...Come on" Raph huffed out, grabbing Don by the arm. Don struggled but Raph's grip was to tight. " Raph where are we going? what are you doing?"

Getting to the dojo doors, Raph smirked. " Figured if sleep aint working, might as well make you exhausted enough ya have no choice but to shut down."

Don couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little.

.

It worked.

Don was exhausted. Raph had ran him through every kata he could think of, then it was sparing, which was _not_ a friendly spar. He'd basically needed to be carried from the dojo after that. Once in bed, he'd crashed instantly.

Now, he was awake, a fairly well rested.

Getting up with a stretch, Don walked out of his room. It was near noon now, everyone would be in the kitchen.

Leo, Don and Mikey sat at the table, Raph at the fridge grabbing numerous items.

" Good morning, sleepy head" Mikey said cheerfully.

"morning" Don answered, sitting down in his spot. Leo sat on his right, he gave Don a quick nod before continuing with his book. Raph turned then, a sandwich in hand. Sitting on Don's left, Raph glared at Mikey then looked down at his sandwich. Raising an eye ridge at this, Don simply ignore it.

" so when does Master Splinter get back, dude?" Mikey asked Leo who was trying desperatly to finsh his book. Sighing, he put it down.

" He gets back in a about a week, Mikey, I told you that yesterday." Leo said, rolling his eyes. Ever since Master Splinter had left for his trip to see the ancient one, Mikey had continued to ask Leo every second day _when _their master would return. It was starting to wear on his last nerves, how ever small they were now.

" hey, Brainiac how'd ya-"

The ever so quiet noise of the lair entrance resealing sounded, just barely caught by Raph.

" Raph? what-"

"shut it" Raph snarled. Going to the entrance, he stayed flushed against the wall. Motioning to the other to follow suit. With Don at Raph side, and Leo with Mikey on the other side, the four brothers readied them selves.

Hearing voices from the living room, the four brothers went in, weapons drawn and stances ready.

It wasn't what they were expecting.

.

_Hey! Okay so this one was supposed to be a one shot..but it was to fun to pass up. It wont be more then four chapters tho. R&R please! I'd love to hear what ya thought of it ^^ OH! It was writen for CrazyNutSquirrel, this was her request.  
><em>_**No **__rude comments, flames, hates, what ever. I don't appreciate them, nor like them. Seriously how would you like it if I went on your story and chewed your story out? Wouldn't feel nice would it?...I think not.  
><em>_KK All my love to my reader / reviewers. You guys are amazing ^^ kk R&R luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2

A visit from the future. chapter 2

.

Raph was the first to charge, a gut curdling growl leaving him as he charged full force at the three beings. They reacted instantly, their movements filled with skill, and precision. Leo and Mikey followed suit, acting full force.

Don.

Don stood completely still. This had to be a dream, no nightmare. How? How could they be here?

" Stop" He called, but they didn't listen, only attacked more fiercely as the other simple defended with practice ease, mimicking moves easily.

Don watched as the one in the black jacket simply deflected Leo's katanas, never actually pressing back. Raph growled fiercely, charging head in, his eyes a blaze as the one in the leather jacket fought with a smirk running across his beak. His moves held more strength, his muscles were more defined, and his one golden eye holding much more history. The last, the one with an arm missing, he fought with great agility. Mikey was having trouble keeping up, let alone get an attack in.

Don watched, his eyes flicking between all of his brothers, young and old.

" _ENOUGH_" Don bellowed, his bow staff was removed and placed in front of him, challenging any of them to disobey. The three other, sheathed there weapons instantly, the other three?

" What the shells your problem? They broken inta our home, they look like damn experiments-"

" Raph's right-"

" Dude, they're like old, man! and-"

" Shut up" Don hissed at his brothers, walking forward to the three older turtles. " what the hell is going on? how are you _alive, _and how did you get here?"

The eldest of the three stepped forward. " Nice to see you to Don" He said, giving a smile. The second oldest, dressed in leather came forward as well, patting Don on the shoulder, while the last stood more to the side, thought still smiling.

Thoughts few wildly through his mind. So many questions, so many doubts. When he'd left, they were all dead, defeat by the shredder. Their bodies were torn, skiffed with battle wounds old and new.

But even now, he couldn't help the smile.

They were alive.

A growl sounded from behind him, and Don turned to face, his, young, brothers. " Uh, guys...I'd like you-you to me, well, yourselves...Thirty of so years in the future to be exact."

Raph had calmed some, remembering what he'd talked to Don about. But didn't Don say they were all dead from fighting the shredder? Leo's face was completely neutral, though looking at his eyes, you could see the wheels turning, trying to figure out what was going on. Mikey, poor Mikey looked terrified. He looked at his counterpart with frighten eyes, his baby blue eyes flicking between the scars and the missing arm. A breath to calm himself,, and Raph walked over to Don, scowl in place.

" what the shell's going on. Spill it Donny-boy... didn't ya us' tell me they were dead?" Raph snarled,looking between Don and the older turtles. His older self, looked almost amuzed, despite the scowl and territorial stance.

Don looked at Raph, eyes shining with confusion. " I don't know Raphie, there just here." Raph looked at him, trying to see any clue as to Don actually knowing, seeing none, he nodded.

" Well?" Raph snapped at the older turtles.

" Look...lets jus' say were here, ta help Donny, that's it" Raph's older self said, looking at himself. The other two nodded, coming up to Raph and Don.

Regaining his senses, Leo stepped up to Don and Raph, Mikey on his tail, but staying behind him out of habit. Looking them over, Leo really had no clue. Help Don? Help Don with what?

" Donatello, what is going on? who are they?..besides obviously who they are."

Don turned to Leo. " Well you see..Well, remember when the ultimate Draco..s-sent us to different places? Well, mine was-was..Well the future, it wasn't pretty..and they're actually supposed to be dead" Don finished quietly, a nervous smile on his face.

Blinking, Leo mauled over the new information. " So...You didn't think of telling us, because...?"

Before Don could answer, the older Leo stepped forward. " I believe it would be best to explain our selves...for now, Don" Leo's older self said, turning back to Don. "We will explain, I promise you that..but we had to tell you we were alive"

" Why though?"

The old Mikey stepped forward, his voice gruff with age. " Let just say, we got wiff that you went doing so well."

Mikey, who was still behind Leo, gave a 'eep' when he heard his older self talk. " Dude! Like what the shell?" Coming forward, he poked himself in the chest. " Dude, your like old! an-and grumpy ...and, Dude! You like a cranky Raph!"

The loud slap across Mikey's head was completely deserved as Raph growled, about to go into action. Mikey let out a yelp before dashing from the room, Raph on his tail.

The older Mikey and Raph smiled sadly. " That's somethin' that hasn't happened in a _long_, time, eh Mike?"

The old Mikey nodded, watching Raph tackle Mikey, then Mikey wheezing for air before Raph growled, finally letting him up, another hand across the back of his head with the normal muttering of "moron".

Leo watched the older turtles with careful eyes.

" Maybe we should sit...and talk" Said the older Leo. Donny nodded, leading the way to the living room. Raph, Leo and Mikey followed after them wearily, still not liking, nor trusting these said turtles.

Now with everyone seated, they glanced at eachother, not really sure what to say.

Mikey eyed them curiously, his bright baby blue eyes scanning over them as if they were new toys. Leo held his front, never wavering as he looked over them with watchful hazels. Raph, he glared, never taring his gaze from the elders...he didn't trust them, but he trusted Don and that was enough not to take them out where they stood.

" alright, Leo, what's going on?" Don asked, then shrunk a bit when both Leo's perked at the name.

Staring at each other, both Leo's mouths quirked into wry smiles. " I suppose this could become a problem." The eldest of the Leo's informed. Nodding Don looked to the floor for an answer, as if all could be answered by simply gazing at the crack cement. Looking up, Don smiled. " Well easy...Leo" Don looked to the young leader. "you'll be Leo" Don said with a smile, slightly amused when Leo looked at him as if he was a moron. " And you" He said, pointing at the much older leader. " You will be Leonardo...we'll do the same for every one else- Does that work?"

Getting nods from the others, Don relaxed slightly. He hasn't felt this well in a _long _time. Everything had gone to hell as soon as his elder brothers had died. When he'd come home, it felt like he was nothing but a failure, just the one to kill his own brothers.

But Now? They were alive, they were _here, _for what ever reason, and they were undamaged as if _nothing_ had happened.

Even his precious talk with Raph hadn't brought this much relief. Yes, it was a large help, he'd slept better then he'd done so in weeks, let alone days. Raph was always there, and why? Because he was softer then they made him out to be.

Raph was the closest to Don. They did more now, they they did as kids together. Now they have the garage to themselves, they have the lab, since Raph's really the only one who's not going to break anything, and frankly, it was nice for Don to have someone to talk to that actually _understood _at least some of what he was saying.

Raphael in the future, was the same really- Even if it wasn't truly their future. That Raph gave him a hug as soon as he saw Don, that Raph followed with out a question in his mind, and it was that Raph who'd died, yet didn't.

Looking at them all, Don could see so many similarities, and so much different at the same time, but that could all wait, now he had to get to the bottom of this all.

" Tell me everything" Don stated, looking at the three older brothers.

One amber eye watched them closely, and was careful with his next words. " It all happened when..."

.

_Hey guys! Long time no post, eh? Sorry bout that :/ I'll post more now, promise :) but plz tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Any questions you want answered? Tell me! I'll add 'em in or something ;) _

_The little blue button is seriously yelling 'Click me, leave a comment~'...no, really he is! I'm not kidding!_

_lol ^^ kk All my love, Ruth._


	3. Chapter 3

A visit from the future. Chapter three

...

Raphael closed his eye briefly then looked up at the four younger ones. " After you left...Something happened. Like there was a laps er something. We woke up ta be somewhere completely different. It was our time, yeah. There wasn't anything really there, just-just this plain room." Raphael said, gesturing out in front of himself, " So we got up and..Well..."

...

_" Raphael, Raph open your eyes-er eye"_

_Jerking forward, Raph blinked back the heavy daze. Pushing the hand from his shoulder, he sat up. Looking to the side, he saw his younger brother. " Mike? What tha hell? Aint you..aint __**we**__ supposed ta be d-dead?" Raph whispered out, his voice harsh and raw with emotion. "I-I saw you fall, fuck, I saw Leo fall..How-"_

_Mikey shook his head. " I don't know Raph, but we're all here, Leo and me.."_

_" No Don, though" Raph snapped._

_Mikey shook his head, sitting on the bed beside Raph._

_The strange room was bear. The walls were a cream color, cracks ran freely and randomly. There were beds set along all the walls, all of them made to perfection. No pictures. No windows. No one._

_Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. They'd gone into battle following the young Donatello, he saw his brothers fall, saw as their faces slacked and everything from that point. He'd felt as his rage took over, blinding him from anything else, from common sense._

_He'd died._

_They had all died._

_Raph's head snapped up. " Where's Leo?"_

_Mikey rub at his face, his mask falling into his hands. Looking up at his one eyed brother, Mikey gave a grim smile. " He woke up first, then me, he...He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. They were talking to low for me to hear anything though. Leo looked at me when I woke up, said everything would be fine, then left with her."_

_Raph nodded, a scowl in place." What the hells going on, Mike?" _

_Before he could answer, a door opened, revealing their eldest brother and a cloaked figure._

_The cloak was a rich navy blue. It covered the entire figure, flowing across the floor and the hood shaded the face, making it so you couldn't see who was underneath._

_Leo and the other talked in hushed tones yet again, then Leo came over to them, the cloaked figure leaving the same way they'd come in._

_" Uh, welcome back, Raph" Leo said, walking closer. A wary small smile playing over his scarred face._

_Raph simply nodded._

_Mikey gave Leo an apologetic shrug, going to sit beside him._

_It wasn't often they spent time together._

_After the war had started, everything had changed. Themselves included. _

_Leo was more drawn from them. He was set that he was no longer leader, he was no fit for it. He was harsher, deadlier. After, after Spliters passing it had only gotten worse. Raph was no help either, not with that._

_Raph, he'd resented Leo. Blamed him for their masters death. He'd left shortly after, not being able to take it any longer._

_Now Mikey. He'd change so much. His arm was lost early on, when they were still together, the three of them. After everything, after Leo had resigned as leader and Raph left to be a lone soldier, Mikey, he became the leader of the resistant. The one to fight the shredder, to bring hope to nothing._

_Yes, the others had come to help every now and then, but it wasn't like the old days._

_They weren't a team any more._

_" Tha hellz going on Leo?" Raph snapped. You could see the frustration and nervousness etched into his face._

_Leo turned to Raph, his black sun glasses hiding his ice white eyes. " You have to understand...it's-it's not going to be easy to grasp this but..."_

...

The brothers turned to each other then the three older ones. " Well?"

Leonardo grinned. " we...we can't actually tell you how-how we got here, we made a promise, and we plan on keeping it."

Michelangelo leaned forward. " All we can really say is that the cloaked figure- which wont be named- saved us...They knew. They knew everything...They sent us here, knowing what was going on, and we don't have much longer before we need to leave Don- er Guys."

Don blinked, looking over to his brothers, then to the older ones.

All of that and they didn't get to know?

" That's not really fair." Don started, " You mean to tell me you're here, alive and well, all because of some cloaked figure, and you wont tell me how?"

Emerald green turtle sat up, his one amber eye blazing in all it's glory. " Don, ya need ta understand, now shuttap and listen ta me."

Don nodded, calming slightly.

" We aint tellin' ya. Period. So quit with your whining, and just get the fact through your head that we're at least alive and here."

An awkward silence went through the air. No one spoke as everything soaked in completely.

" Uh, you guys like hungry or something?" Mikey gave an nervous smile, really not sure what to do.

" I'll help you in the kitchen" Said Michelangelo, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Mikey grinned, dashing off after him. " wait up, dude!"

...

Settling beside himself, Leo watched him with wary eyes. It was just odd. So many questions buzzed through his mind and he really wasn't sure if he should ask them. His older self was perched in the same lotus position in the dojo, they sat in peace, supposedly meditating. Leo could though.

It was all the what, how, and when's that drove him out of his state of calm.

" You really shouldn't stare, it isn't polite"

The voice snapped Leo out of his trance and he smile sheepishly at his older self. " I'm sorry, it is just-just odd. I have so many questions and thing I would like to know-"

" But you're unsure if you should ask, I know" Leonardo said, smiling in the direction his younger self. His black sunglasses reflected the light of the few candles and he gave a deep sigh. He hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

" you can ask questions you know, it may not be your future, but it would still make us...brothers I suppose..In a way."

Leo sighed, staring at the elder. Brother. Maybe he could live with that.

Silence rang out and Leonardo was starting to believe maybe Leo had no questions or had to many. But a very small, very quiet question broke the barrier, echoing about the dojo.

" What happened to your eyes"

Swallowing heavily, Leonardo reached up and pulled off his glasses, revealing pale, grey eyes. His younger self couldn't help the gasp, and Leonardo didn't blame him. " It was my own fault really. The mission took place about two years after...after Donatello had disappeared. We'd gone in hoping to blow up one of the factories the foot were building when something must have caught an alarm."

"I ordered Mikey and Raphael out and I stayed to finish the job...When I set the explosive that would take out the top towers I heard a high pitched buzzing."

Leo clenched and unclenched his fists. The story sounded so much like other missions. They'd go in, something would go wrong, and he'd send the other two out to finish it himself so he could keep them safe. Would that really cost him his sight? No. It couldn't.

" Turning I was hit by a binding light. They'd ridge the place with foot tech and I lost my sight because I was careless. The flash knocked me out, and I wouldn't have made it if Raphael hadn't come back in."

" He does that." Leo said quietly, remembering the countless times Raph has come back all because he's to stubborn to listen to an order. It was a large reminder as to why he loved his rebellious brother.

" But Leo" Leonardo said, placing a hand upon Leo's shoulder. " If I could give you some advise"

" Of course" Leo said, bowing his head only to bring it up with a smile, even when he knew the elder could no longer see it. He hoped maybe he could feel it.

Leonardo nodded smiling. " Leo I know you are the leader, you have a great responsibility upon you to take care of your brothers and I know you want to take it on your self alone. But your brother are there for you. They are your team, better yet your brothers and as they are a part of this team, they are a part of what makes you a better leader. You need to work as a leader, Leo, but you need to listen as a brother."

Leo's eyes softened at the wisdom. "Thank you...I-I understand"

...

Mikey sat happily on the kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched himself stir at what ever was on the stove. With his one arm. Next thing Mikey knew was that the older turtle was diving into the fridge and pulling out random foods and liquids. With his one arm.

Yeah, okay, maybe it was freakinghim out. But just a little.

But what was he supposed to think? He was old! He was old and cranky! He was old, cranky, dark, grumpy, and god he turned into Raph!

It wasn't cool, and he would be damned if this actually happened. No matter what, but from now on, he was going to sit on the couch, eat just food, play video games, watch the comedy channel and go skate boarding till he dies. Try to get him then grumpy genes!

" pass the broth would ya?" Michelangelo said, glancing behind him and at his younger self who seemed to be lost in thought. Bet he could guess what those thoughts were.

" Sure, dude" Mikey said. Turing he grabbed the can and tossed the can. Realizing what he'd done, Mikey gave a squeak and tried to catch the can mid drift, when an arm shot out catching the can.

" I've lived with one arm for quite sometime now..I can catch a can" Michelangelo said dryly. Rolling his eyes, he stirred in the broth.

" S...Sorry..It's just-Gah, dude you only have one arm! Your grumpy! You're-you're Raph man! It's killing me!"

The older turtle laughed. " Who'da thunk it, huh?" Shaking his head, he wiped his hands and sauntered over to the kitchen table, sitting heavily. " wanna talk er what?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Mikey jumped into a chair and shared at the other. There was so many thing he wanted to ask! Questions whirled around in his head, making him almost dizzy.

" Well?" Michelangelo said, his voice still gruff.

" I dunno what to ask first" Mikey said with a grin and shrug. Tapping his finger on the table, he bit his bottom lip. Why was this so hard?

" Ask an easy one then, dude" The one armed turtle said, motioning towards his arm with what represented a grin.

Mikey gave a frightened smile, not exactly sure if he wanted to know. " Okay..What-what did happen?"

Michelangelo bowed his head as he let the memories flow silently. " Another mission. But you gotta know...We weren't in the best of shape anymore. With don gone and the rest of us fallen apart at the seems we just could function like we used too."

Mikey nodded, all his attention focus on himself.

" Any ways, mission was pretty much done when we were attacked again. The foot were stronger then they used to be and it was a lot harder when your teams broken. It was a heavy blow to my arm, but it didn't-didn't break completely off...Just hung there-bleeding."

" Raph was the one who had to fix it all up, him and April. Thank god Don had given him some training for it...I don't know what I would have done."

Mikey gulped at the image of loosing an arm that way, and hoped he'd never have to. " Sorry dude."

Michelangelo gave a grim smile, " Past is the past. But hey, what can ya do, right?"

" I can keep my family together" Whispered Mikey. The one armed turtle smiled.

" I was hoping you say that, dude" His tone was light. " lil advice though, ya know for the future"

" You gonna tell me when I lost my arm so I can avoid it like the plague?"

" No"

" Gah, fine...Sooooo what?" Mikey whined, leaning against the table, his chair groaning as he leaned.

" You've gotta remember to be serious. Look I know goofing off and playing around is great, trust me but...When it comes time? You have to drop the act, be serious and think past the inevitable jokes to something far more helpful...It'll save you a lot" He finished quietly, older eyes looking into young energy.

Mikey waited a few seconds, letting the word soak in before he nodded solidly. " Ya...I get it dude"

...

Raph glared at the others, not liking the way Mikey and his older self had simply charged into the kitchen, full blown on cooking a meal one had seen many times, the other not for years. It was the way they accepted it as if it didn't bother his blue eyed brother in the least that his older self was cranky, gruffer, and oh, missing an arm?

A blazing amber eyes watched the young hothead, amused at his attitude. It was obvious this was before his anger had subsided, before the war, before everything, other wise this scene would have played out much, much different. Yes, it was a fact that he'd grown up. No, no the anger and his 'hotheaded-ness' never actually left, that would never change, it was who he was. But he did mature.

" What so funny?" Raph snarled, staring at his older self who watched him with laughing eyes.

Shaking his head, Raphael shrugged. " Find it funny is -uh, me. Younga me"

Raising an eye ridge, Raph glared at himself. " Why, ya old geaser"

Leather covered arms were cross as he looked down his beak at the younger terrapin. " Geaser?"

"What ya went deaf too?" Raph retorted.

No, he didn't like his older self. He was way to, to...He couldn't even explain it. He just didn't like 'em.

" Gun fire and explosions wore on it, but I can hear fine thank ya very much" Rapheal said, his voice deeper and much gruffer.

Raph eyed him carefully. " Gun fire, huh? I mean explosions I get, but what did ya do ta run into that much gun fire to wear on your hearin' so quick?"

" Wars a bitch" Raphael said bluntly making Raph chuckle. Raphael smirked since he finally got something out of his younger self.

" Ya gonna tell me happened or leave me hangin'" Raph said bluntly. He didn't look at the one eyes turtle, just stared off towards the kitchen.

" Let's hit the garage" Raphael said, walking off knowing Raph would follow soon after.

Once in the garage Raph spotted his older self beside the shell cycle. Sauntering over he grabbed an extra stool, waiting.

Giving a large huff of air, Raphael cracked his neck, settling comfortably on the stool. " Was way back when I lost it." He started off, " Went patrolling with Casey. Damn idiot saw I woman gettin' mugged- You'd think he'd be used to it- and he rushed inta save her. The dumb ass didn't see the punks till they were on 'em."

" Went in afta him- he'd gone down hard- and I lost it. Ended up losing my eye...And my best friend."

Raph's head snapped up at that. " What?...C-Casey? No, not Case" He whispered.

Raphael nodded. " Ya.." He whispered, " Doesn't get much betta. Hell, trust me, ya don't want this shit."

" Hey, one thing though" Raphael said, piercing young eyes with a hardened look.

" Shoot"

" Listen ta Leo. Half the shit that goes down he does do with good reason. Listen ta instinct, but give it a bloody leash so it don't get outta hand"

Raph sighed, picking up a wrench and played with it idly. " Yeah, yeah"

Raphael nodded, knowing he'd gotten a point across even if Raph didn't show much for it.

" Wars a bitch" They both said in union. Grabbing a few more tools, they set about repairs. Anything to get their minds off the future.

For a little while.

...

_OMG HEY! Long time no see! The long awaited update! This took for eva to write! 8 pages on my count! GAH. Sorry for the wait, but school was kicking ass lol. Oh, and more will come about 'the cloaked figure' so no worries ^^_

_Review! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please? It's been a while since I've written and I'd like to know how this went! KK LUV YAS! Ruthy._


End file.
